


Smile

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Gabriel/Jack* tumblr prompt ask "Reaper76 w/ College AU"





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Smile**

Gabriel does not look up from his books.

Not when his dog knocks over a lamp, nor when she rolls over, whining because she wants to play. He does not look up when he hears shuffling from the front door, and not even when Jack sends him a muffled greeting as he passes by the sitting room on his way to their shared kitchen a few minutes later.

He does, however, look up when a mug is placed gently on the table between him and the pile of books, articles and written notes scattered everywhere, and then moment his nose takes notice of what is inside the mug –hot, creamy and sugary coffee, the perfect blend that he likes and covets– every thought scratches to a half.

“I will marry this coffee,” he mumbles as he gulps down the first mouthful, enjoying the fact that Jack knows exactly how he likes it, “and then I will marry _you_.”

Jack stands back in front of the table, lips stretched upwards in a cheeky smile as he chuckles. “Promises, promises, but when the exam period is done and you’ve gotten all your A's, you’ll forget about it and take Blossom to the dog park instead.”

Gabriel snorts, rolls his eyes, but offers Jack his hand –the one not holding the mug, obviously, he is not going to put down the coffee until it’s all gone, RIP the coffee, it was delicious– and grins at him. “One thing is not necessarily excluding the other, Sunshine. Bring me more of this and I’ll make a serious effort to remember to bring you with us.”

Jack’s laughter fills the air, easy and warm, and Gabriel watches him turn around, one hand raised in the air, the view of him disappearing in the kitchen leaving Gabriel feeling just as warm as the coffee had just instants before.

He looks back down to his books, the besotted grin still plastered all over his face.


End file.
